


La Petite Mort

by ImogenAmor42



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (2011), The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, trans!Pascal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenAmor42/pseuds/ImogenAmor42
Summary: Pascal wants kisses but he gets so much more *wink wink*





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I am obsessed with these two. Another Micheletto /Pascal ficlet. And ofc Pascal is trans in this. I can't help it. 
> 
> As you can probably know already, my English is a little rusty and I am trying my best. I hope you will enjoy reading this little porn.  
> I have so many stories to post, but one at a time since I am extremely shy to share these hahaha. 
> 
> If you have questions or have any ideas for this pairing you can send me dm or just comment below and please let me know if you like my ficlets. Your opinions will guide me through this process of learning and getting better. 
> 
> Now let us get to it and happy reading!

Pascal was sure this last blissful thrust has taken all air from his lungs and for a moment he thought he could cross the edge of this world into the plentiful veil of pleasure. He followed sharp movements, reminding him he was able to feel everything, his body alive and warm, the source of his delicious existence. He gasped and moaned voiceless, his head thrown back as his back arched into his lover. He felt himself become wetter and coating Micheletto's shaft with his sweet juices, squeezing around him as if life depends on it. His hips were gently rolling, accepting every little tremor, spasming each time as the hardened flesh grazed across his inner walls. Rough hands had embraced his waist, closing the distance between their bodies and Pascal couldn’t help but tremble at the sheer bliss of his orgasm. His eyelids fluttered open, seeking the other pair yet his attention was hardly focused on them. What he sought was a touch so gentle and devouring, known between lovers only and the sensation was delicious and sweet. His breath hitched in desire.

‘-iss, ah….Kiss me, my dear Micheletto’ he pleaded, his gaze lingering on the man’s lips. He cried another series of sweet moans and tender gasps escaped from his throat. His body was burning at the knowledge that Micheletto was watching him quietly, studying every reaction caused by him. His hands moved methodically but sensual and exquisitely roamed across Pascal’s skin.

Pascal leaned forward to claim those lips he wanted for so long, it felt like an eternity but it was only a few hours of their passionate lovemaking, and he whined as Micheletto thrust his cock home the moment Pascal’s lips almost claimed his. His composure broke and huffed in amusement as frustration overtook Pascal’s beautiful features. Micheletto shushed his boy and kissed him everywhere, leaving Pascal’s lips to tremble in solitary and no consolation. Another plead was made but he ignored it and kissed those tears away. ‘Shh, shh. Just a little bit more. You can come once more, yes?’ He soothed his shaking boy in his lap. He snickered as the youth in his embrace squeaked at his sudden thrust. He gasped as well as Pascal heavenly squeezed around his shaft. He lifted one of his hands and gently stroked Pascal's cheek with his thumb. His boy was alluring when he came from his high and Micheletto was certain he is caught under his spell alone for he will never let this boy go.

Pascal gulped and nodded obediently. He enjoyed the delicate touch on his cheek and leaned into it, earning a kiss on his forehead. He smiled gently as this fatherly gesture reminded him of his father. He rolled his hips gently, whimpering as every touch sent little orgasmic shocks through his body. The other hand, that rested on his hips and gently squeezed the flesh every once in a while, was now moving further down across his abdomen to his oversensitive sex. He lifted himself a bit as a finger breached him in his already full cunt. The feeling only intensified as a thumb circled his nub at the top of his pussy. He felt himself getting even wetter if that was possible at this point and rocked himself up and down. Micheletto awarded his neck, gently scraping his teeth against his silken-like skin, surprisingly holding himself back from biting. Pascal’s heart thrilled with joy at the gentle caution his lover was showing, despite being brutally fucked every night. In secret sometimes he wished to bear bite marks, to have something to remember as Micheletto leaves him alone for days after their heated encounters. Pascal wouldn’t mind if he lost his mind right here right now, revealing everything to the man he is fucking. He felt the vertigo of climax forming inside him and whimpered, his screams became voiceless little pleads of ‘please’ and ‘yes’ and ‘more’. A minor orgasm came as his clit was massaged continuously. He moved his hips more as the additional finger in his cunt caught on a flesh along with cock ramming into him. He leaned closer, his head resting on Micheletto’s shoulder.

Micheletto took pity on him, kissing his forehead again. His boy was charmingly cute. He felt his pussy squeeze around his fingers and he knew a mild orgasm ran through his lithe trembling body. Pascal felt wonderful as ever. His hand now soaked in sweet juice landed on Pascal’s lips, gently rubbing against them until a little pink tongue instinctively licked his fingertips. Micheletto watched in awe as Pascal lifted his head, his body elegantly stretched once more as he sucked on his fingers. His member twitched in anticipation of the release. He moaned and swiftly pushed his boy on his back, fiercely pushing into him. Pascal squeezed his inner walls around his cock tightly, making Micheletto grunt lowly in his throat. His hands gently rubbed Pascal’s thighs as he pounded into him, loving the way Pascal called his name over and over again. He felt his climax approaching and slowed down for a moment, prolonging his pleasure. Pascal trembled beneath him, coming on his cock again.

Pascal felt his orgasm all over his body. He whimpered as Micheletto stopped his brutal fucking and sent him over the edge with his several subtle thrusts, rubbing his inner walls tenderly. Pascal’s hands extended into the air, seeking warmth and comfort to soothe him, accompany him through his climax. His breath hitched and his chest was rising up and down. Everything felt irrelevant; the only thing mattered was this. The virginal ray of happiness, knowing that the man he loved and hated was with him, his sole touches maddened him with a burning sensation. ‘Micheletto’ he softly called his lover, his voice reduced to whisper ‘please, kiss me’.

His eyes once again formed lovely tears of passion and desire with a simple wish of touch. Micheletto watched his boy, astonished how these emotions of pure bliss dragged him through the edge. His eyes sparkled with life and adrenaline he could only see in his victims’ eyes right before they die. His boy was beautiful, his body spread across the mattress, clinging to him, pleading and yearning. How could this dazzling creature feel so close to death yet moving as if full of life? Micheletto was aware of Pascal’s sensational orgasms even though he didn’t have the same anatomical traits as his boy. He spent enough time with boys just like him in the past to know how strong these climaxes are. He pushed one last time before he came and finally, finally claimed those pretty lips. Pascal moaned appreciatively and came again and his cunt fluttering around cock spilling warm seed filling his insides. His legs wrapped around Micheletto’s waist to prevent his lover from going away and kissed him back, letting himself be devoured and completely lost himself in it, feeling closer to death than ever in his entire life.

Pascal sighed in satisfaction as he came down from his high, reveling in the heat their bodies accumulated. His hands hugged Micheletto’s face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. He earned a gentle peck on his nose, which made him giggle and claimed those lips again. He deserved it though. Six orgasms felt a reasonable price for a kiss and even more. He happily hummed completely pliant and boneless underneath the man. He felt himself sinking into a deep slumber but another kiss, rougher than those gentle ones on his neck pulled him away. Pascal yelped at the feeling and opened his eyes, wondering what in the world is happening now. His eyes flickered with amusement, seeing Micheletto going down on him once more, lips kissing and tongue trailing against his sensitive skin until he reached his target between his legs. Pascal’s eyes widened realizing what was coming next.

That night Pascal felt as he died many times. But they were not painful at all. A bliss than ran through his body, the feeling of completion was an endless, bottomless lake he could drown in it anytime. If this was his fateful death that his mission was promising then he wouldn’t mind at all.


End file.
